Womanizer
by xFireElementalx
Summary: "I know you, got a clue, what you're doing.You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here.But I know what you are, what you are.You're a womanizer."One-shot :)


Bubbles P.O.V.  
It was lunch time at our high school now.I was at a table sitting with was my best friend.I didn't sit with Blossom or Buttercup,beause at school all three of us had different groups of was friends with the popular ones,Buttercup was friends with every guy of the school,and I,well my friend and only friend was that's how it was were best friends.  
I could see her talking,but I couldn't hear her.I was daydreaming about the green-eyed guy,sitting was always Butch is a _big _ don't call him the school's player for nothing.I always liked him.I was the one that would understand his actions,everything.I was the one who didn't hate him,when everyone else girls adored him because he was mysterious,he always had an expressionless ,if he even talked to a girl,that meant that he actually _was _ shot a hand right in front of my face.  
"Hey ! Are you even listening ?"she asked,annoyed.  
"Hehe…Sorry…"I said.  
"What occupied you this time…Ohh."she said,looking directly towards my object of ,person.  
"You should talk to him sometimes,Bubbsy."she said.  
"Oh,no.I shouldn' 'd never like a girl like me."I said,sadly lowering my head.  
"Ya know what you should do ? Do something to get all of the boys and girls to notice your look and attitude."she said,smiling.  
"That's a good should I do ?"I asked.  
"Hmmm…Well…You could…No…Oh,I know ! You could go on the school's talent show ! Everybody will be there ! "she said.  
"What ? Well,what would I do ? I'm not talented."I said.  
"Yeah,sure you aren' 't think I don't hear you sing when you're alone outside."she said,smirking.  
"That awful ?"I asked,frowning.  
"Of course not ! You have the best voice in the school ! You just don't use offense."she said,smiling again.  
"None takin'."I said.  
"When's the talent show ?"I said,changing the subject.  
"After classes ! Let's go into an empty classroom and get you ready !"Robin said,dragging me down the lunch room,to the bathroom.  
"WHAT ? Now ? Are you serious ?"I said,practically yelling.  
"Yes !"  
When it was time for me to perform I went out,nervous a bit.I mean,_Butch_ will be there.I had my hair down,and Robin did my makeup.I had black smoky eyes.I put on black ripped jeans,black converse with a green stripe on them,and a green t-shirt with a skull in flames on it.I saw Butch smirking when he saw ,I got his is going great.  
"Bubbles Utonium will be singing 'Womanizer' by Britany Spears."One of the judges said.  
I heard whispers like :"She's singing that ? She's gonna embarrass herself .That song is hard."  
Well,time to prove them wrong.  
"Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you, got a clue, what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you, gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are. You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are. You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah (Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good & maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are. You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby."

When I finished,everyone cheered.I smirked.I got of stage,twenty boys were waiting for me.I saw Butch passing them to get to was time ever he smirks at a like I got his attention.  
"Hey,doll-face."  
Sorry,Butchy.I'm not easy like every the girl you have. I know exactly what you 're an you're _my _womanizer.


End file.
